Bem
Name: Bem Class: Dragon Slayer Level: 145 'Appearance' pretty much that, her eyes are blue and white though and draconic like as far as the irises go. 'Personality' Bem has shown to be rather intelligent and deductive, she works hard at what she does and puts her all into everything. She's protective of her guildmates and will always help them out, no mater how daunting of a task, this extends to people outside of her guild that she considers friend. She still likes to play around and has unboundless amount of energy. 'Artifacts' Heart of Niflheim This is a small marble that Bem keeps with her. It is literally the heart of the realm Niflheim. When used it confers it's user amazing power in the realm. Outside of the realm she can bring a "part of the realm" to her current location, a space where the user has ultimate control over, this however requires a high amount of focus energy. It chooses it's owner, the owner doesn't choose it. 'Abilities' Dragon Blood: Passive Bem has dragon blood flowing through her, it's quite strong actually due to the fact that her blood is only two generations old of the last father who was a dragon. (Hyouki) This blood increases the potency of her magic and offers her more stamina then normal. It also has the active effect that if she cuts herself she can further empower her signs, however by cutting herself she regenerates stamina slower until the wound closes up and blood stops flowing. The effect lasts until the wound seals. Divine Blood: A descendant of the goddess Hel, this really only gives her ability to use Heart of Niflheim since the blood is really deluded thanks to the mixture of both human and dragon. Sign of the Eternal: Ice Dragon's Heavenly Body Bem takes the form of a purple ice dragon, instead of only transforming only one part of her body. It greatly increases her abilites over all, however it takes a huge amount of stamina where she has to consume a great amount of magic to even generate. Sign of the Eternal: Breath of the Ice Age Bem takes in a deep breath and exhales a cone of absolute cold, anything caught in the breath usualy crumbles away, due to the breath being the lowest point that is possible to even reach. This takes up a medium amount of stamina and she must consume enough magic to double her stamina bar. Sign of the Eternal: Diamond Dust Bem breaths in deeply sucking in debree and ice, basicly anything that gets caught in the area, she then releases it all at once, creating a torrent of the stuff sucked in, causing both greater amount of damage, since the debree tends to smash into frozen over things, completly shattering it. Ice Dragon Sign: Rending Claw Bem's arm becomes engulfed in ice and forms a very detailed shape of a claw, the claws are sharp enough to cut through mudane steel and are durable enough to not shatter upon contact with most other weaponry. Ice Dragon Sign: Dancing Tail Bem forms a long tail behind her that she can use like a whip, it's vorpal sharp and very dangerous to use, it takes a ton of control since one mistake and she could slide right through her own body. Ice Dragon Sign: Scales of Ice The name is quite literal really, however this sign can change to Eternal Sign: Heavenly Scales of Ice, which is just a powered up version, and is useable in conjunction to other signs. the normal version can only be used if nothing else is. This sign offers an extreme amount of defense to make up for absolutely no offensive power. Blue Ice This is your standard ice, it's cold, very cold. Red Ice This ice was created by Bem in order to fight Natsuki, it had no form at the start, but now it has taken it's red color and a substance closer to ice. It causes intense burning upon contact instead of freezing, however this is more like frostburn then anything, it's just so intense it feels like heat. Purple Ice This ice has a relaxing effect, it's not very strong when used out side of one of Bem's signs. Indigo Ice This ice is colder then blue ice, by using it the air will freeze over dramaticly. As in Bem doesn't have to actively create ice in the way she normally does. However this ice does use a lot of stamina, but when she uses it gives her access to a few weapons, a lanceblade, a whip, a broad sword, a axe and finally a drill. Color Wheel Sign: Winter's Blooming Lotus Bem crates pedals from a lotus that is formed of red ice that seems to burn when contact is made, this is mainly actually frostbite rather then actual "heat". This done with the red color of the magic. Color Wheel Sign: Blossoming Summer Lotus Bem creates a giant Lotus that starts out as a bulb, it then blossoms into a giant shield that is covered in red ice, it stays stationary unless Bem takes time to channel the spell and move it, causing her to focus on the one shield. Color Wheel Sign: Springs Sleeping Little Lilly By using both her Blue and Red Ice together she creates purple ice. With this spell she creates a giant field of lilies around the target, they then open up and release a soft powder like snow. When breathed in they cause the target to become tired or fatigued, draining them of their will to fight or even stay awake. Color Wheel Sign: Crystalline Forest By just using her basic blue ice, she creates trees out of the ground, using them as pillars or spears to crush or impale her targets. Color Wheel Sign: Dance of the Flowers Only usable when Bem combined her Red and Blue ice, and then the doll of Bem provides more ice to create the indigo color. Bem unleashes a flurry of movements where she creates multiple bodies of herself, each one armed with a different weapon, a lanceblade, an axe, a long broad sword, a whip and finally a drill. The attack freezes it's target in place as each weapon strike hits, this attack stops the effect of absolute zero by pushing it past the normal limit of which it is achived, making this attack fairly harder to resist then AZ is normally.